<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anger by Starlight_Wren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421649">Anger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Wren/pseuds/Starlight_Wren'>Starlight_Wren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, Childhood, Family, Memories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:35:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Wren/pseuds/Starlight_Wren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Johanna Mason is asked what makes her so angry, she has to delve deep into her memories to find out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I tried to relate this to canon as much as possible but there were some things I had to make up. Please leave reviews and tell me what you'd like to see next!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>« Now, Johanna, can you tell me why you feel angry so often? »</span>
  <span>Johanna scoffed at the idiotic head doctor’s question and took some time to reflect on what made her so mad. She figured that the best place to start was from the beginning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angry. That’s how Johanna Mason came into the world. Born at three in the morning, bright pink and screaming in the middle of a raging storm, Johanna was meant to be ferocious. She was never quiet. Always babbling, screaming or crying. People joked that they could hear her from a mile away. Her parents got almost no sleep until they figured out what could calm their restless daughter. Baby Johanna adored the forest. Her parents would set her on a blanket on the forest floor and watch as she stared with awe at the redwood trees. </span>
  <span>By the time Johanna Mason could walk, she was in the forest every second she could be. Toddling around, staring up at the sky. She could handle an ax from the time she was three years old. Though her privileges got revoked for a while when she was four and nearly chopped off her instructor’s foot. That lasted until she was six and able to start work. Johanna would come back at dinner time, red-cheeked and covered in sawdust. But most of all, happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After school, Johanna didn’t necessarily have to work, but she wanted to. She got out all of her pent up rage by hacking the shit out of a log. She was so angry at everyone and everything for no reason. And working made her happy! With only two friends to kill time with, most of her time was spent working or studying and watching the Hunger Games when the time came. </span>
  <span>Then, when she was eight, a baby sister came along. Sure, Johanna liked the baby and all. She even thought she was cute! But this tore all the attention away from her. Her parents' friends would come over and see the baby instead of her. Not that it really bothered her, but it was new. She started spending even more time away from home, tucked away in the trees. Away from everyone. That was how it went every day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, this all got boring. Johanna needed something else to do with her time. She started skipping class when she was fourteen years old. Constantly in trouble with the peacekeepers, she had a real reason to be mad.  She’d lash out, get in fights at school. She needed a reason to hide from everyone. Not just because she was «antisocial» as her parents said. She wasn’t antisocial! Johanna loved to talk to her friends and family. Just being alone felt better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Johanna Mason got reaped for the seventy-first Hunger Games at age seventeen, she cried. She took this weakness and ran with it. Johanna managed to get herself a training score of three. She showed up at the interviews puffy-eyed and quiet. This went into the arena as well-she pretended to be weak and helpless. </span>
  <span>But, when there were only a few others left, she took out all her rage and murdered them violently. Hacking an ax through their head until she could see their brains. Tearing their throats open with her nails, allowing the blood to stick under her fingernails, her hands to drip with gore. Johanna Mason had a wicked ability to murder. She guessed it was from all of the trees she’d « murdered » with her axes. </span>
  <span>When she got back home to district seven, Johanna found her family dead. Her mother, her father, her baby sister. Her best friends. Everyone she loved was burned to ash in a  blazing inferno. That was it, there was no one left she loved. They came to Johanna in her dreams sometimes, blaming her for their deaths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johanna got reaped a second time at age twenty one for the seventy-fifth Hunger Games. Rage filled her very soul. She was supposed to be done with the Hunger Games after her victory tour! She cussed out the capitol, tore off the dress her idiotic stylist had made and flipped off the cameras. She was very helpful in the arena, though. Getting Nuts and Volts to Katniss, despite nearly choking on the blood rain. Not killing Katniss was also a plus, but of course, that was her mission. Protect Katniss. </span>
  <span>After that bump (more like a mountain) in her road, Johanna expected things to go back to « normal » but instead, a rebellion burst into flames. Taken to the capitol and tortured multiple times per day, she was more furious than ever. And the way she took out her rage only got her more torture. She spit at and cussed out the peacekeepers who pressed her for information. She’d lay on the floor at what she assumed was night and listen to the other rebels being tortured. She was able to block it out by repeating childhood memories time after time in her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that takes us back to now. District Thirteen, Johanna Mason's hospital room</span>
  <span>. Johanna sits on her hospital bed, morphling drip attached to her arm. « Why shouldn’t I be?» she spits at her head doctor and turns away from him. He wouldn’t get it. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>